The Gamer: Her Chaldean Days
by KamenRiderHarmony
Summary: A series of connected one-shots describing the day to day life of Mashu at Chaldea before my other fanfic. it will be filled with Mashu centred fluff and many different ships of the servants in Chaldea, please enjoy it as you don't necessarily have to read the other fanfic to enjoy this one. also sorry for any grammar mistakes as English is not my first language


_**Hello, all new and old to my second's Fanfic. The Gamer: Her Chaldean Days it is basically a slice of life spin-off of Her Star Hunting Journey. This series of one-shots is meant to be a humourous description of Mashu time at Chaldea and my particular Head Cannon of the events of the game, don't take this to seriously as anything truly important for HSHJ will be addressed in the story.**_

_**So be prepare for Mashu centred fluff and the vast selection of personal Shipings that I love for the different servants **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own ideas you guys Know who owns the fate franchise.**_

O – O – O – O – O

The Chaldea biweekly chess tournament was one of Mashu's favourite ways to spend a Saturday afternoon. Ever since it's official inception all those months ago the young girl took part every chance she got, even if she wasn't one of the best players.

She had never won the tournament nor make it pass the semi-final rounds.

At least not until today.

"Checkmate," she said softly to her deceptively intimidating opponent.

Their audience held their breaths as the enormous form of the man Infront of her looked over the board. With a delicate pat on her head and a nod, Heracles acknowledge his defeat.

The polite clapping of the audience was all but drowned by the happy shouts of congratulations from some of the Knights of the round table.

"Way to go Mashie," said Mordred loudly a wide grin on her face.

Besides her, Jeanne clapped excitedly while the last member of the Trifas trio jumped up and down while waving a pair of pom-poms around.

Where had Astolfo found a pair of pom-poms Mashu didn't know but the heartfelt action wasn't the most embarrassing reaction to her hard-fought victory against the hero of Greece.

That particular distinction belonged to the Lancelot duo.

"Do you see that Tristan I never doubted my baby girl! Mashu papa is so proud of you!" Saber Lancelot screamed out loud, tears run down his smiling face while 'hugging' his fellow Knight. Tristan's blue face worried the girl a little bit, a servant he may be but the child of sadness still needed to breathe like any other man.

If the embarrassing actions of Lancelot were making her blush, the actions of his Berserker counterpart were turning that blush from a soft pink into an atomic red.

Shouting at the top of his lungs the name of their King, the black armoured knight of the lake waved around his fateful Banner like a mad man.

The Banner of Fatherly Pride as it was jokingly called by the members of Chaldea was a simple white triangular piece of cloth set into a metal pole as tall as its owner. A fluorescent pink **I **followed by a big red heart made out of glitter and finally a chibi versión of her own winking face.

That banner was the bane of her existence.

She couldn't even burn the accursed thing because Berserker had asked the child servants of Chaldea to help him make it.

Their hopeful little faces as they presented their creation to her were one of the many happy memories she had with them. It was also the memory of the first time she had lied to them when she told them how much she loved it.

"good job on getting into the finals Mashu" any other time the kind smile Ritsuka-Sempai was giving her would have set her heart aflutter, but seeing him looking at the waving monstrosity with laughter in his eyes only served to increase her irritation at the embarrassing display.

"thank you, Sempai" the way he laughed awkwardly while rising his hands Infront of himself let the violet haired girl know that she may have let her indignation show in her biting tone of voice.

"come on let's go and enjoy your 10 minutes break before the finals" taking hold of her hand the easygoing Master of Chaldea pulled her to one of the tables around the dining hall where Boudicca and Tamamo Cat had set the refreshments for the audience and participants of the event.

There it was, that particular racing heartbeat that only Ritsuka could bring out of her.

O – O – O – O – O

"Looks like she may win today's tournament" Arthur commented to his Lancer counterpart sitting beside him in the viewer's area as Mashu and Andersen played for the first place of the competition.

"Indeed today is the day that our dear Mashu will show the other servants of Chaldea the might of the Knights of the round" the beautiful lion king smiled assuredly as she watched the young shielder took one of the Writers rooks with one of her pawns.

"but it is certainly strange that many of the usual top players didn't make it to the tournament at all is it not?" commented Semiramis from her spot behind them attached to Amakusas's side. While turning around to address the black-haired poisoner Arthur idly noted the constipated look that appeared on Sir Bedivere's face in response to the queen's comment.

"It is quite odd but it is not our place to judge the actions of others" the way that the Saint of Shimabara eyed his fellow blonde-haired King had the male Saberface turn around quickly and take notice, not of the people prevent in the hall but those that were not.

"Artoria, what did you guys do?"

Smiling proudly at having her machinations discovered the lion king responded.

"Well..."

O – O – O – O – O

Watching as Waver and Iskandar mashed away at their controllers in a fighting game while Alexander and KoGil slept on one of the recreation room couches, a better woman may have felt guilty.

Osakabehime could only fell elation at the thought of the payment the Lancer affectionately referred to as Lartoria by the members of Chaldea had promised the otaku princess for getting the gaming duo to forget about the chess tournament.

'_im truly sorry guys but a full day of access to use two knights of the round as my personal cosplay models is just to much of a reward for me to pass up on.'_

The way the Bat Youkai was literally salivating at the thought of all the outfits she would make Gawain and Bedivere wear for her own enjoyment told anyone that could see her perverse grin that she wasn't sorry at all.

O – O – O – O – O

While standing beside Mecha Eli-chan Carmila was enjoying her afternoon. Watching her venerable ancestor angrily expressing his disappointment to the kneeling Elizabeth Trio Infront of him was one of the little joys in her life.

"I mean for god's sake girls it's like every time I take my eyes of you three, you find a new way to bother the other residents of Chaldea" the white-haired prince of Wallachia continued ranting angrily.

"We are sorry Uncle Vlad" the idiotic triplets responded in unison for the hundred times.

The fact that the torturer had engineered the events that lead to the three girls need for their grandfather disciplinary actions was the cherry on top for the pale woman.

"at this point, I'm starting to wonder if you can go more than 24 hours without doing something embarrassing"

At this point, the promised payment from the lion king was just a bonus.

O – O – O – O – O

In any other circumstances, he would have complimented the altered duo on the backstabiness of their plan.

Mind you on any other circumstances he would never use the word backstabiness to describe anything but the current situation wasn't normal either

Hanging upside down from the library celling the older gentleman acknowledged that maybe the flow of blood to his head was affecting him more than he previously thought.

Mind you Moriarty's situation was more dignified than Cesar's.

The robust roman emperor's unconscious body was being used as a couch by their ambushers while they checked the outcome of the chess tournament on a handy tablet.

"Good, just one more match and Mashu will win the tournament," said Jeanne Alter with her characteristic evil grin.

"Andersen may be a good player but before one of my Knights he is nothing more than a bump on the road for her to step over" responded the dark tainted tyrant of Camelot condescendingly.

"Can you say anything without sounding like you have a ten-foot poke up your ass Queeny!" Jalter turned around angrily to address her fellow white-haired beauty.

"And I reckon that you are an expert in poles aren't you? French toast." Responded Salter with an evil grin on her face.

As the pair started to argue with each other once more, James idly noted how nice it was of them to team up and sabotage little Mashu's rivals for her to win the tournament.

Now if they only hadn't sabotage him as well it would have been a great show to watch.

O – O – O – O – O

Reading tales from the bible out loud as one would a fairytale, the chess tournament was the furthest thing from Vlad's mind.

For all his aggressiveness he, like many other of his fellow Servants, had a soft spot for children.

So the moment Alice, Jack, Jeane and Bunyan had intercepted him on the halls asking for him to read them the good book the impaler caved in record time.

Sitting by the bookshelf inside the children's playroom with the girls all around him, the prince of Wallachia never suspected that his attentive audience had any ulterior motives to ask him, in particular, to read for them.

The quartet enjoyed their little storytime while internally dreaming of all the cookies and candies that the kind Older Artoria had promised them for playing with the gentlemanly Lancer.

O – O – O – O – O

"so you basically manipulated and bribed others to get Mashu's regular rivals out of the competition" The look on his face may have been of disappointment but Arthur's tone let all the members of their little conversation know that he was amused by this turn of events.

"That's correct" Lartoria responder smugly obviously secured of Mashu's imminent victory that she had orchestrated.

"Such a cunning plan, It certainly something I would expect from your Altered self but not you King of the End" Commented Amakusa with laughter in his voice.

Looking around the dining hall a flash of realization appeared on the empress of Assyria's face before a positively sadistic smile replaced it.

"cunning indeed" Semiramis started, gaining the attention of those around her. "But I have to ask, Why did you decide to distract Emiya at all?"

Slowly the Lion king searched the hall for her Favourite Cook, her previously victorious look all but banished from her face.

"he never takes part in the tournament and the only reason he comes to any of the little events that we make is to show his support of our younger residents. After all the reason people call him Mama Emiya is not his lack of manliness".

The empress was right there was no way Shiro would miss any of the younger generations performances or important events be it Mashu's chess matches, Alice's tea parties, the little plays that Jack and Jeanne Lily would make for their friends among the many other things the younger members of Chaldea did. Shiro was there to watch like an overprotective sarcastic and proud Mama Bear.

So where was he now?

Seeing the distressed look on the normally aloft King Semiramis delivered her Coup de Grace, knowingly perfectly well the madness she was about to unleash on the unsuspecting residents of Chaldea.

" And speaking of missing friends I wonder, Where is our dear Lartoria Alter?"

A cold rage ran through the lion king's veins as she realised the answer to the empress question.

"That **BACKSTABBING WHORE!"**

O – O – O – O – O

'_its times like this that make me curse my __**E Rank Luck' **_lightly testing the strength of the handcuffs that bind him to the bed's frame Emiya decided that he wouldn't even need **Reinforcement **to break free.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my wrought iron knight?" his beautiful captor whispered seductively into his ear while her pale fingers idly traced different shapes over his naked chest.

"I would enjoy it more if it wasn't for the restraints" he replied sarcastically. Don't get him wrong any other time the long make-out session he had been 'unwillingly' dragged to by the seductive king of storms and her clear plans for their time together would be a welcome way to spend his afternoon.

But knowing of the imminent fallout that was heading their way the moment the Lion found out about the misdirection…

"Don't worry yourself with the details Love" Artoria's sexy smile widening was the only warning he got before she sat on his lap, the black lingerie that covered her shapely body left nothing to the imagination, not that he needs to imagine anything as he had long ago memorized every nook and cranny of her lovely figure.

"Aren't we confident today. Normally you prefer it when I am the forceful one" the pretty red colour that his comment brought to her face had his smile widening. He loved when his sarcastic remarks would embarrassed one of his favourite Lancers.

"w-well a change of pace it's nice from time to time." She stumbled slightly over her words before regaining her usual confidence.

"Now then, as much as I enjoy kissing you, shall we move to the main event?" her sultry smirk once more in place her hands made their way across his bare chest going for the black leather belt over his cargo pants.

Before they could get to their destination a savage kick send the bedroom's door flying out of its frame.

"You advantageous insatiable Bitch, you had your turn with Shiro yesterday! Today is my turn!" the angry form of his other Lover make her way into the room.

With her rage-filled green eyes focused on her alternate self and her holy lance shining ominously on her hands, the white-haired Counter Guardian couldn't help but find her breathtaking.

It was to this day that he wasn't sure how he got into this strange relationship with the beautiful Pair but at the moment it didn't really matter.

"You know what their said Sister" Larter's condescending tone had the red archer reflectively reinforced his body in preparation for the usual outcome when one of the King's tried to get the upper hand on the other.

"The early bird gets the worm"

This was going to hurt.

O – O – O – O – O

5 moves.

After so much practice and preparation, Mashu was only 5 moves away from achieving victory. She would finally win the biweekly Chaldea Chess Tournament.

She could already see Sempai's proud smile as he congratulates her on her victory. Maybe he would even invite her to celebrate the event with dinner afterwards.

Just the two of them enjoying a quiet meal by the candlelight as they hold each other's hand. They would slowly get closer to each other and he would…

It will be perfect.

But before she could keep fantasizing about her future reward a distant explosion sounded through the building. Then while everyone was looking around trying to figure out what happened the voice of Da Vinci-chan came out of the intercoms.

"Attention every one we have a Code StormLion, I repeat we have a Code StormLion. All Knights of the round table please make your way with Master Fushimura Ritsuka to the east wing."

_'what?'_

"Well everyone you know the rules. We will have to suspend the tournament" said master sadly while looking at her before making his way out of the hall.

_'i was just 5 turns away'_

"It was a good match Mashu, sorry it had to end like this. Better luck next time." Hans said uncharacteristically kindly to the frozen girl.

'_my victory'_

The rules were quite clear. If at anytime an emergency interrupted the competition the tournament was declared null and void.

_'my candlelight dinner'_

It was this way to not interfere with the servant's combat efficiency in any way, shape, or form.

'_My…'_

Mordred patted her on the shoulder before angrily making her way out of the hall, intending most likely to show the Lancer version of her Father her displeasure.

Astolfo was been restrained by Amakusa as he tried to get his delicate hands around Semiramis slender neck.

'_My kiss.'_

Jeanne sat beside her before hugging her kindly.

'_This isn't fair'_

O – O – O – O – O

_**Poor Little Mashu life is not fair. I hope you guys enjoyed our first chapter of this little spin-off stay tuned for the next one whenever that comes out.**_

_**List of Official Parings:**_

_**MashuxRitsuka**_

_**LarterxEmiyaxLartoria**_

_**SemiramisxAmakusa**_

_**The list of official pairings will be updated as the ships show up on the story and there is part of My Head Canon I hope you enjoy them.**_

_**I can't wait for your feedback on this fic but as a little bit of homework, I will leave you the titles of some of our next chapters so you can vote on the comments which one you want first whenever I update this.**_

_**Mashu Vs Music**_

_**Mashu, The Lilies and awkward questions**_

_**Red Riding Hood By the CCTG (Chaldean Children Theater Group)**_

_**Fou-Kun Tiny Adventures**_

_**Medb and Mata Hari, Love Consultants **_

_**Be sure to vote and see ya next time.**_


End file.
